


Cultural Exchanges [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Podfic Bingo [35]
Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alliances spoilers, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cool Big Brother Eli, Cultural Differences, Eli in Chissland, Epistolary, Gen, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Probably Crack, like in the next tag, ozyly-eshembo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Transmission from Secure Node>>>>Decryption Program Run>>>>Sender: CDF/AAMessage:You knew this was going to happen didn't you?Attachments: Notice from Admiral Ar'alani1/ Notice from Admiral Ar'alani2/ Notice from Admiral Ar'alani3





	Cultural Exchanges [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cultural Exchanges](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052396) by [ZsforSs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsforSs/pseuds/ZsforSs). 



> recorded for the read angrily square on my podfic bingo card

**Title:** Cultural Exchanges

 **Fandom** : Star Wars: Thrawn

 **Author** : [ZsforSs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsforSs/pseuds/ZsforSs)

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:**  Background Thrawn/Eli

 **Rating** : Gen

 **Length** :

 **Summary** :

 

> Transmission from Secure Node>>>>Decryption Program Run>>>>
> 
> Sender: CDF/AA  
>  Message:You knew this was going to happen didn't you?
> 
> Attachments: Notice from Admiral Ar'alani1/ Notice from Admiral Ar'alani2/ Notice from Admiral Ar'alani3

 

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052396)  


Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Cultural%20Exchange.mp3)


End file.
